An experiment in Chaos: Rise of the Blood King
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Naruto has had enough of taking peoples shit. Spurred on by the whrong choice of words something snaps in him and brings to surface the monster heritage in his blood. Be on guard for the King of Blood and Death has resurfaced & this time he won't be silenced. NarutoxHaku main pair but multiple partners possible, max three
1. Chapter 1

Blood. It is the one substance to prove that we are alive. It tells us that we are part of one picture bigger than out insignificant selves will ever truly be able to grasp.

It was these two thoughts that crossed the mind of young thirteen year old Naruto Uzumaki as he pushed himself out of the crater in the wall Kiba had forced him into with the last Fang Over Fang. So why was it that he felt a hunger as his own blood dripped down his face and onto his lips? Why did he find his eyes following the drips of blood the impacted the ground with near silent drips as they splattered on the concrete?

"Ha! Told you we got the weakest opponent boy!" Kiba said with a loud laugh and mocking sneer at the blonde. The wild haired boy smirked as he heard the other Leaf genin and some of the competitors from others villages laugh at Narutos poor display. "Maybe this was why you don't have parents freak. Who would love or desire to claim a weak demon like you as their son."

The arena went dead silent even as Kiba continued to mock Naruto. Most of the Leaf genin didn't like Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru were the only ones who actually genuinely were nice to the blonde, and did mock him for being an orphan when they were older on their parents orders but this was taking it too far. The visiting shinobi and kunoichi looked ready to gut the Inzuka. Even the coldest and most bloodthirsty of them knew better than to cross lines like that. This was more of a competition than a test, promotions could be made here during the exam for a good showing of necessary chunin skills but overall this was ultimately an 'Iron sharpens Iron' competition. You could find your flaws here in a tightly controlled and simulated war like situation & ultimately use the experience to tailor your training after to advance your skills as well as address the weaknesses you discovered.

Narutos back stiffened at the mocking before he felt a dark growl forming in his throat. "I dare you to repeat that mongrel" he said as his eyes became glacially cold. The air temperature decreased rapidly around himself as he felt strings snap around him and a compulsion within his mind hit him. "I am the blood of The Bird of Hermes and Hell on Heels. Control restrictions release to Level 0 til I fucking feel like it."

The aura around Naruto seemed to crack reality as a dome of midnight black flames surrounded him. Kiba attacked the dome thinking his idiot opponent was trying to look intimidating. He immediately regretted it as his jacket went up in flames where it touched the dome. By the time it took for him to throw the flaming jacket off the dome began to crack. Wary of what might happen next Kiba drew out a kunai in each hand as he took a defensive posture and Akamaru settled into a pre-pounce like position with his hackles on end. Something was not right, was not natural, and the pup knew it in his bones.

The dome shattered into pieces revealing a changed Naruto. Instead of the scrawny kid in kill-me-orange there was a tall, for a thirteen year old, boy decked into serious gear. A crimson trench coat covered entirely in seals of unknown purpose lined the material, a mesh top reveal a rather muscled chest as well as his arms being of more than decent strength, shinobi pants clung to his legs giving the illusion that his kicks would hurt as much as his punches might and steel toe boots covered his feet. Ths most striking change was on his head drawing several surprised gasps from several people. His hair which had once been blonde was now Uzumaki red and although it was still somewhat spiky, it no longer resembled that of a frightened porcupine and mainly hung down around his neck. His eyes were now a rather cruel and unforgiving shade of purple with slits where his pupil should have been. Most shockingly of all, the one thing that made him recognizable- his whisker like birthmarks- were gone leaving behind a more defined aristocratic bone structure to his cheekbones and jaw. "Playtime is over. For you that is" he said with a rather vicious smirk revealing his canines to be more like fangs than anything else.

"Oh no, I'm so scared because you changed clothes mid fight! Whatever shall I do?!" Kiba said with mock fright. "You've always been the class zero and I'll prove it!"

"Casull." While Kiba charged Naruto held his right hand out a silver object materialized. "Its not what you do but the option you choose dog food" he said with an all too evil smile. Intercepting the strike with his forearm of his left arm he gave the gun, the word and associated knowledge supplied from somewhere in his own mind despite not knowing a thing about firearms but left it for review later, a twirl with unnatural ease and pulled the trigger.

"Ha! You missed Dead Last!"

"Did I Kibble? Check your partner out" Naruto said as his eyes glinted with untold sadistic glee.

Kiba glanced over, despite rule number one in a ninja fight is to never look away from your opponent, and nearly fell over in shock. Akamaru was... Akamaru was...in two pieces and rapidly bleeding out as his internal organs spilled out onto the arena floor. Nothing in the world would be able to save his partner. He couldn't fight the vomit barging up his throat as around him up inthe viewing wings others were emptying their own stomachs. The cold feeling of metal against his temple brought him back to himself as his hands, trembling in true honest to Kami fear of his life, dropped kunai in his hands.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba... You just don't get it do you?" Naruto asked with a slow drawl. "Or is it just this village I wonder? No matter either way. I can kill you Kiba and get away with it legally but I think that I have a much better idea."

Seeing that things were rapidly devolving out of control the Sandaime gave rapid orders to interfere in the match to call it in Narutos favor to avoid unnecessar death.

"Jackal." The silver gun in Narutos hand was replaced with a menacing heavy black framed one. In a moment the gun was gone from Kibas temple and a loud bang was heard. Microseconds later screams agony and a squelch of blood splattering the arena floor could be heard as Kiba hit the floor hard now sporting a huge gaping wound in his chest and clear out through his back with a section of his spine missing entirely. "You gave shinobi a bad name trying to force yourself on women even when they threaten you with turning you into the Hokage and your mother. You are a disgrace. A mutt who thought he was a purebred alpha. You aren't worthy to lick the scum off my boots."

The proctor cursed at being too late to stop the potentially fated wound. "MEDICS TO THE ARENA NOW! INJURY CODE BLACK!" he barked through the radio piece attached to his flak jacket. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto smirked turning his gaze to the crowd of surviving genin and the Leaf officials. "You wanted a demon Konoha? Well, now I've come out to play. Shall we play a game of exorcism and die? Or perhaps a game of kill the blind idiots?" he asked with a cackle as he holsted Jackal in the holster on the left hand side of his trench coat. "Decisions decisions.. Such a waste of poor Akamaru though, he was lucky it was a quick death for him compared to his idiot partner who will be lucky to walk ever again if they can convince Tsunade to return to the village and use oi-jutsu to regrow his spine." One short minute trip walking back up to the viewing wings and he was alone as everyone didn't want to be in a hundred foot radius of him, not even the psychopathic seeming redhead who was cowering in absolute fear about 'mother fearing the King of Blood and Death'.

Hiruzen grimaced as a temporary halt was called to fix the arena and hose the gore caused by whatever Naruto did to Kiba away. _'What in the name of Kami was Naruto talking about? Who the hell is The Bird of Hermes and Hell On Heels? Is the foxes doing?'_ His kind raced a million different directions as oi-nin scrambled barking orders to keep Kiba alive as he fell into shock. One look toward the former blonde child had his blood freezing for a moment as the genin made a motion with his hand he was a all too familiar with, the opening and closing of a hand like someone was talking, and got the message clear as day.

"King of Blood and Death? I think I like it." Naruto yawned closing his eyes for a moment as he stretched. "Now we just wait to find out who fights who in the finals and I can begin to train for real. Kami above, acting so weak was killer on me" he muttered to himself.

Ten minute s later the finalists were called down to pick lots for their matches. (A/N: they're all the canon fight pairs so I'm not going to bother with writing the list out since we all know them already. If you don't I'm extremely disappointed, google it or something.) Looking over at Neji Narutos lips were pulled into a devil may kill sinister grin. At the same moment that the Sandaime said they had a month to train on their own time as to allow time for VIP guests and visiting Lords to get there he dragged a finger across his throat while staring right into Nejis eyes and mouthed four words to him, _You're dead meat Hyugga_ , before disappearing into thin air. He would have his conversation with the Sandaime when he was ready but for now he would train and gather his resources.

* * *

Three weeks later

* * *

Naruto chuckled as he slipped back into Konoha unseen and undetected by anyone. "Security sucks as usual. This hubris will get the people of this place killed. Ooh, wouldn't that be a grand play to watch? All that blood to devour, souls to torment as I toss them to the fox" he pondered to himself before a hand smacked him upside the head.

"As grandiose as that might be Naruto-sama, there are innocents who have done you no harm in this village" a female voice said popping out of Narutos shadow. Relatively tall for a girl of maybe fifteen she very slightly edged out Naruto in height and possessed a milky pale complexion completely at odds with her richly colored chocolate eyes & hair and a decent bust that appeared to be a high C-cup.

"That number is depressingly microscopic Haku-chan my delicious popsicle" Naruto said with a 'who cares' nonchalant wave of his hand. "Besides, you remember the conversation we had with Morgana. I need blood and souls if I wish to complete my plan. The fact I have you as a completely and utterly willingly never say no Familiar" Naruto gave a cocky playboy-esque smirk as he winked at Haku earning a dark blush from her "is just as welcome."

"Pe-pervert" Haku said with a stuttering blush no matter that it was the truth. By some blessing when Naruto went back to Wave and retrieved her body it was still somehow well preserved. Next thing she knew she was waking up in her body, completely healed, and stsring at the man who was responsible for bring her back from the dead somehow. She hadn't believed him when he said he was Naruto, she remembered as a short scrawny blonde, not this fine redheaded Adonis. So to call her surprised when he went through the details of the mission involving them was like saying the desert was hot and being told no shit sherlock.

Naruto grinned leaning in close so that his lips nearly brushed hers. "Are you complaining snowflake? Last night you were quite vocal about me.."

Hakus blush darkened more as she slapped a hand over Narutos mouth. "No I'm not complaining but you're change has made you quite forward and... And..." Shyness leaked into her voice as the hand on his mouth dropped.

Purple eyes softened as he leaned in kissing Haku softly and drew her in close as she returned it wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know I'm very forward and you're shy when it comes to vocalizing your wants & needs when it comes to your urges. You know sayingnit out loud even when its just us teasing each other helps to build your confindence to tell me. Plus you look lovely with that blush on your face and I do mean that sincerely" he said once he broke the kiss.

Haku said nothing as she buried her face in Narutos throat. "I know Naruto-sama" she said after a minute.

"Haku, look at me." It was as much a command as it was a request as he tilted her head away so their eyes met. "You aren't just my first Familiar. You aren't going to be a mindless minion to fuel my regeneration if I take what would be a fatal wound on a normal person. Remember what you said that time in the forest in Wave?" Naruto asked rubbing a finger across her cheek gently.

"In another life we could have been friends. Maybe more since we could truly understand each others pain" Haku said as she pressed her cheek into Narutos hand.

"And here we are. You are not as were and I am not as I was. We have a second chance on us and so far its good right? The laughs amd everything else" Naruto said tracing a shape up along Hakus spine gently making her shiver against him.

"I can't...complain" Haku said with a single hitch in her breathing.

"Good because I would hate to think all the efforts I'm putting in to break my precious yuki-hime ofnher shyness was for naught." Naruto tapped Hakus nose and smiled slightly at her giggling laughter that followed as she pressed close to him.

"Mm, its not for naught my strong..alluring..." Haku shivered as she leaned in and took a deep whiff of his scent, a mix of gun care oil & polish and blood, to let it flood her senses making her nearly groan with desire "irresistable master" she said with notes of want entering her voice. In her mind it was unfair the effect on her that Naruto possessed. She could be irate with him doing something stupid, like the last major tourist town he bankrupted a casino for the hell of it despite her attempts to stop him, and all it took to make her putty in his hands was a few sweet words & a kiss he knew she would return too happily.

"We can scratch that itch later yuki-hime. I have an appointment to keep and answers to be gotten but I promise tonight it will be scratched no matter what" Naruto said as he kissed Hakus cheek.

"Is that a promise as my master or my boyfriend?"

Naruto chuckled softly and leaned in a little so his lips were close to Hakus ear. "Mm, how about both? Does that make you happy Haku-chan?"

Haku only nodded content to breathe Naruto in until he pulled free from her earning a pout. "As long as these answers are quick to be gotten. I've been a naughty girl who needs to be punished" she said crossing her arms under chest.

"Then I'll make damn sure it doesn't take long. Lets go" Nauto said wrapping an arm around Hakus shoulder and gave her a moment to snuggle into his side before thet began to walk towards the center of the village proper, their destination: the Hokage Tower.

* * *

A/N: so I know its a big leap to start a story mid chunin exams but I have a reason for my madness! I promise I do! I figured with the recent well doing of my Harry Potter stories I'd put this up as an experiment to see if this would be well received once I finished transferring my naruto stories to a second account i have made(long story involving some kinda techy glitchy shit where one out of every like four or five naruto uploads would go thru on here vs all my Harry Potter ones go through 100% of the time).

It would obviously fall under a narutoxhellsing crossover. Major elements of being dark, character deaths, blood and gore galore, sadistic scenes of torture and violence, sex, implied rape by evil characters(not something i condone or will write no matter what) and other things you could connect to a dark themed story. It wouldnt be all darkness and ugliness though, there will things like romance adventure and other things too to try and somewhat balance the dark parts.


	2. Death in a public forum

So before the chapter begins I want to address one big point: Naruto using guns was NEVER in the cards a permanent part of his arsenal. The appearance of Casull and Jackal was a one time appearancce as weapons. Also, just a heads up there will be a bit au changes to the match and the matches. Naruto will be overpowered in this chapter both in how he deals with Neji but also his second opponent- this is intentional.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't keep the grimace from his lips as he and the visiting Kage, nobles, lords & daimyou watched the arena with rapt eyes. Neji was already waiting down with the proctor and the people in the viewing seats were talking loudly about how the demon brat wimped out. The Sandaime, seeing the look exchanged among the other Kages, stood before he used a quick jutsu to amplify the volume of his voice so that everyone in the arena would be able to hear him clearly. "Naruto Uzumaki has one minute to enter the arena or be disqualifi-"

"I'm right here Hokage-sama."

The four visiting Kave and their guards turned surprised to see the shadows melt into the form of a black clad youth. Between his last visit to the Hokage after his return and now Narutos appearances changed very little. Instead of the trench coat, net shirt, ninja pants amd combat boots like last time he was seen the redhead now opted for something a bit more seemingly theatrical and sinister. The trench coat he wore now was split at the hips and the back end that reached his knees was split into nine tails & a dark crimson color like dried blood, his net shirt was replaced with a tight muscle shirt detailing a conplex looking seal array on the front, urban combat am fatigues covered his legs and skull capped combat boots replaced the regular ones he'd was seen walking away in when he ended Kibas career.

"Naruto.. Just get in the arena and listen to the proctor for the love of Kami" Hiruzen said as he felt a migraine begin to grow. The snort he head as the teens figure erupted into bats made him wish for a moment that Tsunade _was_ there, she was always good to have a bottle of sake on her person.

The Mizukage, a rather beautiful woman with long auburn that obscured one eye completely, turned her gaze to the Sandaime Hokage. "What is that boy Hokage-sama? There is no concerivable method for a shunshin execution to involve animals like that and there is no way in Kamis heaven or earth a bat clan of animal summons. I should know, I tried like hell to find one when I was overthrowing Yagura to keep him from destroying Mizu no Kuni" she said with a look that said she would get answers even if they were vague. She understood keeping ninja profiles unknown but that boy was the farthest thing from normal, even for a shinobi.

Hiruzen retook his seat and contemplated saying nothing for a moment. "A monster of the villagers own making is what he is. Naruto was once a bright boy with the biggest heart out there. Always so willing to give second chances to prove people can change no matter how rotten they are at heart" he said with a grave tone of voice. "Then he snapped during the preliminary matches when one of my former genin made a very bad move on his part. Naruto murdered his animal partner and destroyed an entire section of his spinal column ending his career."

The Kazekage looked surprised hearing that. To his knowledge all Konoha shinobi were nothing but tree hugging teamwork bullshit spouting morons. For one of them to snap and end a career of his fellow shinobi when it only barely began was a shock. Under the surface though a cackle erupted within his mind. Perhaps this was the advantage he needed. "Forgive my forwardness Hokage-sama but if this boy can so callously end careers on a whim and not care would it not be wise to seal his chakra & lock him away from the general population? Surely the lives of your other subordinates and civilian villagers are worth something to you" he said.

"They are but its out of my hands." Hiruzens eyes shot over to the Daimyou box where the country lords sat protected by a contingent of Tetsu no Kuni samurai. His eyes cut back to the arena when he heard Hayate finish explaining the rules.

"Are the rules clear to you both? The match ends when one of you forefeits, is knocked unconscious or dies. While death is preferred to be avoided" Hayates eyes shot over to Naruto and the large bandage wrapped object on his back "killing is allowed. If I say the match is over, its over. Disoebeying my orders will result in your disqualification" he said shifting his gaze back to the two boys.

Neji nodded his head dropping into the Jyuuken stance. "You should just call the match now. Fate has ordained that this match will be in my favor. To even suggest this clanless no-"

"Proctor, start the match so I can murder him already. This neutered little bitch with daddy issues voice is grating on my nerves" Naruto said boredly. Hayate barely had gotten out the signal to begin before Neji was bearing down on his with lunging attacks. Even seeing the veins bulge around the Hyuugas eyes he did nothing as the flurry of chakra infused pinpoint precision attacks struck his person. The flat chakra infused palm strike connected with his chest and the redhead felt his heart burst in his chest as his body fell back limp.

Neji snarled at the blood staining his clothes. "I told you to call the match in my favor before the match began. Stupid demon can rot in hell where he belon-"

A dark chuckle escaped Narutos 'corpse' as the wounds closed and his clothes seemed to reform the tears in his shirt. "Is that all you got Hyuuga?" he asked pushing himself back to his feet and spit out the blood in his mouth, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. "If thats it this will be a disappointment to all those viewing."

Up in the viewing areas the Hyuugas who were watching with their Byakugan active fet a cold dread as they saw not only Narutos tenketsu re-open on their own but his heart reform to perfect undestroyed shape. There was no possible way for that to happen. Not even a demon like the Uzumaki kid was that lucky and he had the devils lucks or so he was rumored to possess it if you bought second hand talk like that.

Hayates mouth went dry as he saw Naruto reach for the bundle on his back and begin to unwrap it with a flick of his wrist. Whatever the object was it was a weapon of some sort and just the size alone dentoed to the swordsman it was extremely dangerous. He'd need to be lightning quick to intervene if things even seemed to south steps ahead of when it actually would.

"My fellow competitors and those who lost in the preliminaries know of my weapons Casull & Jackal, the weapons I used to give Akamaru a quick death and end Kiba no longer an Inzukas ninja career. But there was just one problem with them." As the last of the bandages fell away Naruto smirked a demonic little smile as his hand was wrapped around the hild of a nasty looking sword. Slightly longer pummel to leading edge than he was tall the nodaichi could easily be called a weapon straight out of a sane persons worst nightmares nightmare. The metal of the blade was black as pitch and seemed to suck in the light around it. Etched into the metal were seals bright red like fresh blood though he would not tell their purpose to anyone. The hilt was shaped like a deformed monster skull and the grip had a handguard like spiked brass knuckles attached. "Paralying and murdering my opponents at a distance is so...boring. So when I disappeared to train I did a little soul searching before I decided to pull an old page out my grandfather Alucards book. Casull and Jackal are no more." Violet eyes glinted with madness as he saw Neji charing back in for another chakra backed palm strike and swung his sword.

Pain unlike anything felt before erupted in Nejis veins before he clamped his mouth shut to grit back the pain as he jumped back.

"Meet their successor, I call him Belial" Naruto finished saying as he watched the hand that just then hit the ground burst into black flames. The succession of cries, both of outrage in terms of the Hyuuga seeing him dismember Nejis hand and the delayed true pain of Belials after-effect to hit Neji, made the young vampires eyes glow brightly. The necrotic seemed to spread faster than he intended as he saw the veins under Nejis skin rapidly darken and turn black as it spread up his arm.

Agony did not do justice to the unbridled pain that hit him like every Main Branch Hyuuga member activated the Caged Bird Seal on him all once. Despite hjs pride and arrogance he felt fear penetrate his mind and heart. Through the pain helooked at his stump arm and felt something akin to primordial fear consume his spirit. His flesh was rotting off the arm chasing blackening veins running a sprint to his elbow leaving bone and rotting muscle in its wake. Even with all his problems he knew this would kill him as he coughed and blackened blood escaped his lips. "I give! Make it stop!" Damn his pride and damn the Hyuuga clan, his departed father the only exception, he was not going to let them rule that image was number one above the next to no value of his life in the Main Branches eyes! He would damn his pride and make the Hyuuga look like a bunch of pussy footed toddlers and expose every secret publicly if it meant saving his own life.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki! End the technique before it kills him now!"

Naruto snorted and flared dark purple chakra, his talk with the Kyuubi during his time away saw to a peaceable enough absorption of the biju entirely as a familiar thanks to Alucard- or was it Morgana, the ancestral spirit like to flicker back & forth-, through the blade in his hand. "There is no way to stop the effect other than to" he brought the sword down in a flash severing the arm at the elbow before the necrosis reached it "removing tbe affected limb." The agonized grunt, borderline scream really, that followed as the wound cauterized from the activation of three seals in particular as the sword severed the limb made him look at Neji with contempt. "Pussy. Your clan member would skewer me with swords and kunai as a child and you, the strongest of the younger generation Branch Clan, can't even handle mutilation? You make me sick."

Up with the Kage the four visiting Kages shared a disturbed look between them, even the Kazekage was on edge. No one that young should be that dark and jaded to murdering or crippling another for life. "I stress my point Hokage-sama again after that display, is it wise to have that boy as an active shinobi? If he is that lethal not using chakra, or so it seems, he should be buried in the deepest vault and have the key thrown away" the man said. Now he was worried as he watched oi-nin cart off the Hyuuga for treatment with Hyuuga specialists and the best doctors brought in from every corner with Hi no Kuni to attend to the wounded genin after their fights. If the Uzumaki brat was like this then the invasion would fail for sure.

"It wouldn't do any good Kazekage-sama." Hiruzen turned his gaze to look at the Youndaime Kazekage. "Naruto has willingly become the demon that so many accused and cursed him to be. The shadows are his friends as you all saw. Trying to contain him or seal him away is a futile endeavour better put to use in what is useful."

The Raikage had a stony expression on his face despite his eyes denoting concern and skepticism as he looked to his BOLT contingent of body guards. A knew that being a Kage meant a lot of things but right now in the face of seeing that monster of a boy fall over _DEAD_ and come back to life before that little display with that sword he felt apprehension flood his body. What did this boys possible promotion mean for his ninja out in the field? There was certain death but whose? The Uzumakis youtb and lack of experience was a big factor but if he could take a fatal blow and come back to life like he'd only been knocked on his ass than all the experience in the world meant nothing. Factor in his seemingly minimal use of his sword didn't speak one way to the boy knowing how to use sword like the Uzumaki Clans boasted mastery of alongside their sealing knowledge, the boy was an unknown.

The Tsuchikage said nothing as he was having a momentary flashback to the last battle where he had seen such callous use of excessive force. A blur of yellow and crimson red. "Hes a monster" Onoki said in a flat voice that revealed none of his thoughts to anyone.

"Correction Tsuchikage-sama. I am a demon." Naruto plopped down on top of the roof of the Kage box as the next mach began, his feet hanging over the edge just barely putting his feet in view of those inside the booth. "My hand and blade is stayed of the innocents but the guilty of sin are my prey. Neji Hyuuga is guilty of attempted murder of Hinata Hyuuga, heiress of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan and clan heiress proper. The only reason he did not die is because even I am bound by rules and Neji forefeited. With him now sans one arm his ninja career is gone just like one former no name former Inzuka heir who had a habit of forcing himself on women. Call me a demon, an attack dog but by no means call a monster. Its insulting, calling me a monster is like a kunai a kitchen knife; completely and factually inaccurate" he saod with a scolding tone.

"Naruto you have to wait with the other other competitors while the matches are held" Hiruzen said with a sigh as the second match was called and the combatants entered in.

"No I don't. In accordance with the Chunin Exam national regulations followed by all the Elemental Nations with ninja villages, whole teams must wait together. Individuals who make it through if only fractions of teams make it through may take their viewing elsewhere so long as they are not in the way of officiating representatives or proctors. This spot just happens to have the best vanatage to observe every opponent I may face" Naruto said stabbing his sword into the thick wood of the viewing so that it stood up straight. It wouldn't penetrate through but the meaty thunk as the metal sliced in a notch would hopefully unnerve and rattle the Kage protective details.

"Naruto-sama, what is it with your urge to irritate authority so?"

"It makes the time pass quicker. And its fun. What do you want me to say?"

"Something mature for your station and age. I mean Kami forbid you actually listen to Morgana for once and act your age not your boot size."

"Shes hardly one to talk about being mature and acting her age. Before I made my thing with you who do you think was teaching me? If you want someone to blame for my flippancy and fuck the world attitude its her. Oh, and the people of this village; they have a big part if this to play in that too."

Meis eyebrow furrowed slightly listening to the Uzumaki boy bicker with an unknown woman while her eyes were trained on the arena watching the matches as they progressed. Some went as she expected while others did not but her mind was focused on the sadistic purple eyed Uzumaki. Something nagged at her like she should know something about him. The last Uzumaki she had heard of was Uzumaki Kushina, an extremely distant cousin of hers if her families medical records were any way accurate in regards to the marrying of Uzumaki a couple of generations back. If that was the case then the boy would be her...second cousin? A cousin once removed? Science had never been her big subject but he was family of some sort if he was indeed Kushinas son. Just what had happened to Kushina was a mystery to her and why Naruto, clearly an Uzumaki by his looks and apparent naturen was treated like dirt when the Uzumaki were the reason Konoha was so protected baffled her.

"Ryo for your thoughts Mizukag-sama" Hiruzen asked find the Mizukages silence worrisome. For an outspoke rebel leader turned Kage like Mei Terumi to be so silent did not bode well. He was aware of the links between the Terumi Clan and the Uzumaki Clan & could almost see the gears turning in her mind. The Uzumaki were instrumental in the founding of Konoha, this was well known to all. There was the knowledge of the intermarriage of the Senju and Uzumaki that led to the birth of Konohas fortification, another well known fact. For one like Naruto, so clearly an Uzumaki in looks, to claim allegations of systematic and repeated mistreatment would not only be suspicious to one like her but no doubt stir up questions.

Unnoticed by nearly all but the Kazekages guards said man sent a signal to the crowd that said the invasion was off. An unknown element like the Uzumaki was too big a risk. Throughing a laugh in the face of death by coming back after what was an obvious fatal blow was not something he wanted to face off against. No doubt in that same vein he felt a shiver run down his spin thinking of the fangs that looked ready to pierce flesh like a vampire and drain a corpse of all its blood. No, he would rework his plan amd strike back but a piece like the Uzumaki who claimed the title of demon so flippantly would revel in the slaughter and bloodshed that would ensue in the panic. Retrieving the Uchiha could be done later.

"Tell me Hokage-sama, how familiar are you with clans not within your countries borders?" Mei asked with measured words.

"I'm no expert if thats what you're asking but I am fairly knowledgable of basics within the major Nations. Why do you ask?" Hiruzen asked cautiously.

"Several generations back the Terumi clan and the Uzumaki clan intermarried. That in itself is not the important thing though. It was agreed upon by the daimyous of Mizu no Kuni amd Hi no Kuni as well as the Mizukage and Hokages of the time that should either clans be found being mistreated that the persons in such a position would be welcomed into the oppositie country and ninja ranks of the corresponding vilage. Young Mr. Uzu akis claims are making me question how true they and if they are as bad as he is claiming blatant attempts of murder by a whole clan of your ninjas if this matter should be brought before the full Council of Daimyous for formal charges of treaty violation and conspiracy" Mei said warching a duck haired boy get his ass handed to him by a sand manipulating Suna ninja before a rather dangerous lightning jutsu could harm do serious harm to him. Minutes passed in silence as two more fights went fairly quickly leaving two ninja left for the very final match.

"Narutl Uzumaki vs. Gaara of the Sand! Come down into the arena."

Naruto hopped off the booth, sword in hand, and made a crater on impact that shook the arena. "Come on Shukaku you mad monk. I can smell yoj in the air. Its time to lay a petulant whelp to sleep. A deal is a deal and I was asked to deal with you in the most painful way possible" he said with a soul freezing smirk as Gaara, who had sand shunshined into the arena, was stock still save for a tremor in hands.

Temaris eyes widened as she saw the tremor and cursed. For Gaar to be scared and given how extreme his reaction had been one month ago to be like this was not a good sign. Her eyes shot into the crowd where their spy sat within sight of the Kage booth and felt her heart stop seeing the sign flashed back orders had changed & the invasion was cancelled. Her baby brother, as scared of how the Ichibi made him psychotic as he was, was trapped in the arena with a true monster who seemed completely nonplussed to murder. If Gaara died and the Ichibi was freed then they were **all** dead once the biju escaped & began to go on a rampage

"Mo-Mokther wishes Parley with the King of the Damned and Lost, his ma-majesty of bloodlust and carnage."

"Parley denied Tanuki. I have a deal to keep and you are first on my list." The moment the all clear to start was given and Hayate was clear a violet dome of youkai filled the arena.

For minutes the only sounds were those of steel and desperation til a soul shattering wail of agony filled the air. Temari recognized her brothers voice but sucb a pitch caused her untold panic as Kankuro was forced to use his puppets to keep her from trying to rush to Gaaras aid. When the dome finally fell she wasn't ready for the horror that was there. Blood littered every surface and Gaar hung crucified from an element manipulated cross with his stomach cut open and his internal organs spilling out with copious amounts of blood seeming to end its flood as thick yellow chakra were absorbed by the sword Naruto had hold of that was stabbed into the center of Gaaras chest. The dead look in the sea foam green eyes told her all she needed to know, her baby brother was dead and the biju now somehow being controlled by the demon who murdered him without a care. She would get revenge but at that moment her stomach, like many of the viewers in the arena civilian _and_ ninja alike, lost all its contents at the gore.

"Win-winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate shook from his perch. Kami above they were so screwed to turn a kid who embodied all of Konohas ideals about giving those who were rotten a chance to change into something.. Something like the absolute beast in the arena looking at the demonic sword in his hand as a seal etched itself into the flat of the blade in a dark gold!

"Welcome to the army Shukaku. Your defiance will make sapping every ounce of youkai from you and stealing your mastery of wind & earth manipulation for my own so much sweeter and fun as I watch your essence die" Naruto said with a sick smirk to himself feeling terror resonate in his sword.


	3. Test your luck young vampire

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he strolled up the steps leading to the mission room as he fingered the hilt of Belial over his shoulder. Ever since the Chunin exams finals he had little chance to truly let his monstrous creation play. He'd heard the four visiting Kages denied their votes to promote him but got vetoed by the Daimyous stating that a ninja of his caliber being kept a genin out of irrational fear was nearly a sin before unanimous yes votes were cast by the five Daimyous. Vaguely he recalled one or two others getting promoted but just like Kiba there was no more ninja career possibilities on the battlefield for Neji Hyuuga. If he were honest he was surprised the kid was still alive considering the majority of the Main Branch Hyuuga despised their Sealed Bird Cahe branded clan bretheren; he had expected to not only hear Neji was dead by now but the boy wasn't. "Chunin Uzumaki to see the Hokage for a mission" he said approaching the receptionist.

The womans gaze was as judging and venomous as any sneer but she said nothing for a moment as she looked at the demon in human flesh. In her mind it was about time he showed his true colors and unlike her expectations the whole village was kowtoing to him out of fear after seeing his attitude towards murder and mutilation. "Hokage-sama, the de- chunin Uzumaki is here to see you" she said with a tone that spoke all too loudly about her feelings towards him even as she corrected herself before she made the same deadly mistake that others had. Just thinking about the numerous and bloody public executions the demon was responsible for made her stomach turn, more so because theu were _**LEGAL**_ executions for technically breaking the Sandaimes law which made the actions untouchable by shinobi or civilian law.

"Send him in Masumi. Oh and take a nice long lunch break because you're fired. I expect your desk cleared out by the end of the day."

Naruto passed by as the rage in the womans eyes trailed his form. Spotting the glint of steel in her hand and the practiced motion of a retired kunoichi going to stab a target the redhead grinned darkly.

Masumi felt a sense of elation and sick joy as the kunai found its home in the demons throat. The spray of blood as the carrotid severed made her laugh maniacally. She might be executed for this but the demon was dead! By her hand! The people of the village would hail her a hero, a martyr, for the truly right and good to the village.

"I'm not dead you stupid sow." The kunai was forced out by thick red chakra into Narutos hand as his eyes turned slowly to the woman. Quicker than she could move the kunai she had used to try and kill him with was pinning her to her former desk, the ring of the kunai flush with her stomach as the blade was sunk deep into the desk.

Hiruzen rushed out at the blood curdling scream and saw Naruto wiping his mouth of blood. Chancing a look to his ex receptionist he wasn't surprised to her dead but he was surprised to see her throat ripped clean out. "Did you hav-"

"She attemtpted to murde mer, a captial crime. Its lucky that I have the stores to regenrate from such wounds like having my throat cut open and my carrotid artery severed. Must I remind you of what I can do now Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked rhetorically. That particular conversation was quite fun in his opinion. Seeing the Sandaime launch into a full on borderline hysteria fit as he summoned his army of familiars like his grandfather Alucard did wonders to lighten his mood that day. Of course the hysteria was probably more due to seeing a zombie-like version of the Ichibi no Shukaku on bended knee at his command now that he thought about it.

"I was going to ask if you had to do it like that. This makes the third desk you've gone and ruined" Hiruzen said palming his face.

"Since when has defending myself been a crime?" Naruto asked shooting back a dirty look.

"I never said it was but every time you execute an offender of the law regarding your condition it only draws in more of those looking to be the one to truly kill you. Then they fail eventually before you kill them & I have to replace the desk because its so full of weapon holes and bloodstained its unusable" the Sandaime shot back. "As it so happens I know you've been antsy lately and the perfect mission has come up to suit your new... proclivities."

"Proclivities huh? Just say it why don't ya? I like seeing people bleed, suffer and die now" Naruto said bluntly.

"Ooh, a man after my own heart!"

Naruto turned his head and met the eyes of the more than slightly crazed Second Exam proctor. "Nice rack" he said with a deadpan expression.

Hiruzen took a healthy step back at Naruto being so bold to say something like that to Anko. The woman was a damn good kunoichi but her tolerance for sexual comments aimed at her person was legendarily low like Tsunades repuation for violence when called a drunk. "Naruto I wouldn't go there if I was you" he said in warning noting the twitchy eyebrow on Anko.

"Come again? I didn't hear you quite right the first time" Anko said with a sickly sweet tone.

"I said nice rack. They look fresh, which stand did you pick those up from?" Naruto asked pointing to the cantelopes in the clear shopping bag hanging off Ankos arm.."Hold up a sec, did you think I was making a pass at you? Please lady, you ain't my type. Bat shit crazy might be hot on some people but you wear it a little too much and it bleeds into the category of overly excessive" he said a tone as dead on for dead pan duh as his expression.

Hiruzen felt stupid for a minute having assumed Naruto was making a sexual pass at Anko. "R-right well, funny you should be here as well Anko. The mission I was about to tell Naruto about requires you to go with him" he said looking sheepishly at the redhead.

Anko blinked before following the path of Narutos finger to the bag on her arm. Despite contrary belief she did not solely eat dango even if she did eat it a lot in public since it was quick, cheap and fairly filling while on the go. "Oh these? Market Gardens in the twelfth district near Tabuya Steak House" she said beforet the rest of his comment hit her and a childish pout came to her lips as her eyes gained a glint. The Uzumaki kid had been cute if god awfully naive and an eyesore in that orange monstrousity from before but now he was kinda hot. _'And where does he get off saying we aren't his type?! I'm everyones type! Sexy, ready to rock worlds and sexy!'_ a chibi version of herself protested in her own mind.

"As long as I get to kill people or making them face untold amounts of suffering at my hands I really don't care who goes or not" Naruto said shrugging.

"See, now I'm pretty sure you're trying to flirt with me. No sane man in this village will say that kind thing around me" Anko said.

"Sane is boring. I prefer my label of _insane demonic hell spawn_ many of the villagers whisper behind my back thinking I donct know they do it." Naruto smirked a slight shark-like smile that exposed a fang. "Its rather fitting now and I find it endearing."

Hiruzen clapped his hands loudly snapping the two ninjas attention back on him. "Can you two focus for one minute here? Geez, I feel like I'm dealing with Asuma as a child all over again. No attention span and a clear lack of respec-"

Somewhere in the moment Naruto and Anko, in the manner the Sandaime was describing hjs only son had been as a child, lost interest of the unrelated rambling comments. "Got any twos?" he asked looking to the cards in his hand.

"Go fish." Anko adjusted the playing cards in her hands and adjusted herself in her seat. "Melon slice? Oh and any nines" she asked offering piece of a cantelope to Naruto off a longer and seemingly cruelly designed kunai.

Hiruzen slapped himself in the face to make sure he was seeing this right. He got off track for _two seconds_ , two seconds!, and somehow the pair of ninja were neck deep in the middle of a game of Go Fish. "I'm surrounded by children I swear" he muttered grabbing both Naruto and Anko by the ear as he stomped back into his office.

"My cards!" Naruto whined scrambling in the singular moment to retrieve the playing cards he made using the blood of the people he executed for violating the Sandaimes law.

"My melons! No!" Anko whined at the same time as Naruto seeing her cantelope fall to the ground and smash to juicy pieces.(1)

"I'M SURROUNDED BY BLOODY CHILDREN I SWEAR IT!" could be heard reverberating through the village followed by a series of and keening whines.

* * *

"You think we pushed the Sandaime a little too much?" Naruto asked with a slight scowl as he flashed the mission orders to Izumo and Kotetsu as tbey exited the gates.

"No, he was rambling and if he insists on comparing us to children its only fair to be that way in an annoyingly ironic way. I mean come on, compared to him we are children. The Sandaime is older than dirt" Anko said rolling her eyes. "And since when do you care about hurting peoples feelings or care about people in general? Ever since the preliminaries you showed yourself to be a ruthless dick."

"I don't care, not really. The village could be struck by a meteor, kill every man woman and child & I wouldn't care. I mean, I got one person I do care about and her safety is already ensured against all threats. No, I ask because for a man like the Sandaime who has spent more time alive as a shinobi than most mortals will ever hope to get and reigning as a Kage I think it would be terribly ironic and unfitting for a man like him with such a distinguished service jacket to leave this world dying from high blood pressure because we decide to have a childish moment when listening to him is what most shinobi should be doing" Naruto said shrugging.

"I was meaning to ask you about that actually. How the in the name of Kamis g-string can you take a fatal attack and _not_ die?" Anko asked leaning in toward Naruto slightly as he took the mission order scroll back once they were confirmed.

"Two things. Number one, like I said you ain't my type so flashing your cleavage at me won't do you any good. Number two" Naruto almost laughed at the iony of it all "I made a deal with the devil. Only the devil is a member of my family from a long time ago and their abilities awakened in me. So long as I drink the blood of my enemies I can regenerate any form of wund, fatal or otherwise" he said pushing off the ground with one foot towards the nearest tree.

Anko was off behind Naruto in a moments notice. "Hold up there cowboy, you can drink some poor saps blood and you can regenerate from **any** wound? Like your entire chest cavity could be stomped in, your organs are nothing but paste and your bones nothing but powder & you could regenerate from it just fine like you were never injured from it at all?" she asked. "Or even say, an unfortunate accident happened in theory and a stray kunai sails at you relieving you of your cock & balls?"

Naruto nearly stumbled at the second hypothetical, as did the millions of men across the Elemental Nations who felt a threat to their manhoods, but managed to keep steady. "As long as I have enough blood in me than yes on both accounts, both hypothetical injuries would heal like I had never been injured" he said ignoring the gleam in Ankos eyes. Her reputation for crazy preceeded her and he didn't want to know what she was thinking right then or there.

"Is it possible to share this ability?"

"Yes but I won't. Not without damn good bullet-proof reasons and even there are pre-requisites to be checked for the possible receivers" Naruto said as he reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a juice box. Sticking the straw in he took a sip and let out a sigh. "Damn it all."

"Problem there Dracula?" Anko asked trying to be funny.

Naruto looked over stopping on a wide branch. "Nah, grandfather is currently in one of his flip floppy moods within my mind. Recently hes been on a mood where he prefers his female form. I swear its not even fair to call him a gender confused idiot since in his own words I shit you not, 'Form does not matter to me'. I mean, its a roll of the dice if I choose to meditate and run the possibility of seeing the big bad male vampire himself or the teenage girl version of himself hes been favoring as of late."

Anko let out a laugh thinking Naruto was being sarcastic to til he fxed her with a look that said he was being dead serious. "So what, you're telling me you're a vampire or something? They aren't real, civilians made up monster like werwolves and vampires long ago to scare kids to be good" she said rolling her eyes.

"We'll see whose right." Naruto pushed off with another firm push of his leg and snappes the thick limb clear off the trunk. Within his mind he heard the voice of Morgana telling to shun the non-believer(2).

* * *

A/N: so upon reflection of some people asking and careful consideration of my rough outline, yes Anko will be involved in the story but I will not say what capacity just yet.

References:

(1) If you have not seen Avatar the last airbender look up the cabbage guy on youtube or google the meme.

(2) This one is a little more obscure because I don't think many will think of it right off the bat or know it at all but its from the youtube video series Charlie the Unicorn, can't tell you the episode but I remember this very clearly.


	4. Poison Ivy

"You never told me what precisely our mission was."

Naruto paused in his consultation of the map and glanced over to Anko with a blank expression. Outside of the brief splash of conversation when they left the mission office after giving the Sandaime grief and they first hit the road the last few days had been relatively silent with the barest of talking being done mostly during the night to wake the other & tell was their guard shift. "The Sandaime received actionable intel from a reliable source about the location of a hideout used by Orochimaru for his experimentations. Given we know that the disgrace cycles his time through the various safe houses and hideouts he possesses it was decided to send us to raid the place with the recent empty out" he said looking back to the map. "If we keep our current pace we should be there by no later than noon tomorrow."

Ankos lips fell into a grimace as her eyes filled with a hatred. Being sent to deal with anything to do with her former sensei was well and fine since she wanted to pay him back for the suffering she was caused but to be sent out after the man had fled to a new location was unforgivable. "What intel do we have about this base?" she asked pulling out a pair of kunai and began to sharpen the edges on each other.

"Local agents and sensor types sent out by the Sandaime suggest strong outputs of chakra in an otherwise normal looking uninhabited field. This suggests to them and to me that we are looking a sub-terrainan base. We cannot be certain of defenses so I will be sending scouting parties in the form of shadow clones to spot and disarm what can be disarmed ahead of us actually going in. In case we run into enemy combatants we are given carte blanche to murder them with extreme prejudice anyway we see fit so long as we get any & all information we can from them. Those we find those who have been experimented on are in poor health or look to be dying we've been ordered to do them the mercy and put them out of their misery. Experimented on prisoners who are in good health are to be brought back to the village with us alongside all the research from the base we find, doesn't matter what it is" Naruto said rolling up the map and turning onto his side. "You have first watch tonight. Wake me in four hours."

-within Narutos mind/dream-

"You know, a girl could feel that-"

"Don't even start you flip flopping Barbie and or Ken doll" Naruto said plopping down in a chair. "I need advice and I need you to be serious for once."

Morgana blinked and looked offended before creating a chair with the wave of her hand, shadows revealed her form dressed in her signature white suit and long white scarf around her neck. "First of all, that was uncalled for you little shit. Second of all, what do you need advice from me for? Having my abilities gives you access to the pertinent parts of my memories. Unless this is about advice in the be-"

Naruto glared darkly at Morgana shutting the vampire up completely. "I told you I need you to be serious for once and I meant it. This is not advice I'm asking for in regarding to anything sexual or pleasure related this. This is business" he said sharply.

Morgana sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand. Before her powers activated in Naruto she had such fun watching the boy be a pain in the ass to everyone around him but now the boy was a touch too much like her. He was all business, sadistic tendencies and torture except when it came to that Haku chick he revived as a familiar but kept her separate from the others almost making her a pseudo vampire. "Fine, I'll be serious. What do you need advice on?" she asked leaning forward with a rather focused look in her crimson eyes. As he explained the details of his current assignment she looked thoughtful as her fingers drummed against her cheek. "You said you were ordered to mercy execute the experimented on individuals whose prospects are not bright yes?" she ssked in reiteration.

"Yeah."

"There is a process similar to making a willing or unwilling familiar." Morgana began to explain the process as she crossed one leg at the knee over the other. "Unlike absorbing the soul to make a familiar you sort of filter the contents of the victim. Absorb the blood, the abilities, the knowledge- absorb everything but the soul. If you can do that than by all counts you create a blank familiar without condeming the soul of the person to suffer within us. Rather, within you."

"So by actively draining all but the soul I can grant the mercy being ordered while still creating a familiar of sorts with the knowledge and abilities they possessed for my own to control?" Naruto asked just to make sure he heard it right.

"Wow, you know how to parrot. I'm so prou-"

Narutos brow twitched as the sandy foot of a construct controlled by zombie-esque familiar Shukaku kicked Morgana in the chest sending her shooting back like a rocket into the far wall. "You're a real bitch you know that? And I don't mean that in the nice sarcastic way either."

"Love you too grandson on of mine!"

"Fucking loony ass vampires are going to be the death of me" Naruto muttered rubbing his temples and shaking his head. As he stood he waved his hand breaking the chairs back into shadow before Morganas chair reformed into two distinct shapes.. "Casul and Jackal were your tools however we both know they did not work with my style so they were smelted down and reforged. That does not mean I do not respect the weight behind them." He raised one hand as a copy of Jackal and Casul floated in the air between them. "I give you replacements to compensate for using the originals to make my own weapon."

Morgana glared at the zombie-like sand racoon before her eyes turned to the floating guns before her. "I still have a bone to pick with you about that" she said snatching up the weapons up and testing their weight. "These are heavier than the ones I used in my time."

"I used a few of the spare souls to forge the metal into something special." Naruto made a motion with his hand asking for Jackal. When it was slipped into it he ejected the clip and faced it open end towards Morgana. "Using seal knowledge drained from the handful of fuinjutsu masters I used as a blood bag after we destroyed that organization in Suna I devised a seal to create artificial bullets" he said before biting his thumb and swiping the blood on the seal, the life giving essence being used to create crystaline bullet shaped projectiles filling the clip to maximum capacity. "Uike normal crystal this one is strong enough to withstand the force of the hammer hitting an internal energy primer, could be chakra or your vampire youkai doesn't matter, and seals lining the inside of the barrel add a kick to the velocity so that theres more impact and speed making it not just more deadly but harder to block too."

Morgana looked impressed at the description. "Crystal huh? What force in the name of god makes the crystal so strong to withstand all that and not fall apart?" she asked checking the magazine on Casul and found a copy of the seal engraved into either side of the exterior.

"Lets just call it what you already call it for simplicities sake and be done with it, ninja magic. Plus, a willing secondary source who let me use her like a juice box to take a sample of her ability to make the crystal to make the seal work so these" Naruto slammed the clip into Jackal and pushed on the slide "don't blow up in your face if I need to summon you as backup." He pulled the trigger six times emptying the magazine, the blood colored crstyaline bullets connecting dead on to a shadow holding up a particularly nasty soul he took for his regenerative purposes.

Morgana was skeptical of the crystal bullets effectiveness til she saw the soul begin to wither away before her eyes. Skin rapidly paled and shrunk like a time-lapse film of a corpse being left to bake in the sun; the eyes rotted in their sockets, muscle atrophied in moments to nothing in moments & clothes crumbled to dust. "I'm impressed."

"You should, it was a pain in the ass to get right. I had to regenerate my body blown to bloody chunks from the waist up six times to get the sealing array right" Naruto said tossing Jackal back before the avatar gone.

-back in the real world-

"Yo wake up, its your turn for guard duty" Anko said shaking Naruto roughly. She noted the redhead seemed to appear like he hadn't been sleeping but she chalked it up to being a weird trait he developed since his mental breakdown and ability awakening in the preliminaries.

"Damn near doesn't feel like its been four hours" Naruto muttered rubbing his eyes. Even though he was now _technically_ a full vampire and didn't need to sleep, his Uzumaki genes had done something to correct the flaws his body possessed upon awaking Morgana and even corrected the inherited vampiric weaknesses so they didn't affect him, it was a habit he was not ready to break. Sleep had always been a reprieve for him to review the world in detail and plan his future moves. Even with his former state of being and denial of the harsh reality around him he had been far too keenly aware he was, at least publicly, talking to talk even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. Now that he was free to be as much of an ass he was internally back then sleep was boring if still at least mentally a thing he still felt a need for though he physically did not, not for the same reasons anyway.

The rest of the night Naruto passed away going through the motions with Belial as Anko slept. He could have woken her to take the final shift but by the time he finished his katas he noticed the sun coming up forcing the redhead to blink wondering where the time went. He must've gotten lost in his thoughts during the time he'd massacred a tree that looked halfway rotted to mulch. "Nows as good a time as any to wake her" he said shaking his head. Grabbing his canteen of water, another habit he was trying to work out of now that his diet was blood based, he dumped the cold contents on the purple haired jounins sleeping head.

Anko bolted upright with a start feeling cold water splash on her face and head. It took her a minute to get her bearing before her eyes glared daggers at Naruto. "The fuck man?!" she growled with a rather pissed off glare. "Theres other ways to wake people up!"

"There are but pissing you off is its own reward" Naruto said with a fanged grin. "Its dawn sunshine, lets get going. If we beat feet now ee can make it to the base before noon and hopefully do all we got to do before nightfall & make tracks out after rigging charges to explode."

"Since when did we decide that the base would be blown to smithereens once we got out those able to travel and all the experiment test subjects that can travel?" Anko asked with a dark look on her face.

"Since the explosives in question are highly experimental and likely to not just leave a satisfyingly large crater. Not just that but with any & all dead bodies of ninja Orochimaru leaves behind to guard the place I'm sure we'll leave a painting of gore and entrails at the very least a mile wide in every direction" Naruto said with a non-chalant shrug. "Any other stupid questions?" he asked as he packed Belial carefully back into its sheate.

"Do you value living?" Anko muttered to herself as she packed up her bedroll into a sealing scroll with her other non-weapon supplies before pocketing the scroll in a pouch on her hip.

"Technically speaking, no. My awakening during which I permanently crippled kibble breath rid me of being able to call myself alive. Or at least 'alive' in a sense like you would classify it. Tell me what human can regenerate from taking obious fatal attacks without the need for a medical ninja the calbre of Tsunade" Naruto said looking over his shoulder at "My humanity is gone and instead I walk amongst the same shadow now as my ancestor lived his undead life. Living, dead, undead- whats the big difference to begin with?"

"How about a beating heart and a pulse for starters" Anko said with a snort as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"A muscle contraction that circulates blood. Does not mean one 'lives' now does it? Just means one is physically alive. Look at me though" Naruto said and smirked slightly as he struck a pose that made Anko scoff at the corniness of it all. "No pulse, no heartbeat and I'm just as physically alive as you."

"Its far too early in the morning for philosophical bullshit." Anko punched Naruto on the head sending the Uzumaki fa cefirst into the ground. "Thats for waking up like that too. Shake me next time or I'll neuter you til **you can't** regenerate" she threatened stressing on the words 'you can't'.

* * *

-three hours later on the edge of clearing where Orochimarus base is suspected-

"So where are these local agents you told me about while we race through the morning mist?" Anko asked as she peered through a pair of binoculars from their perch in the trees surrounding the clearing. Naruto hadn't said much about who these local agents were but said they would meet them in the clearing on his signal. She had tried to get more out of him but the redhead didn't budge as he told her to look at copy of the mission orders. A quick scan of said scroll said Naruto was to signal the agents and thar until they revealed themselves their identities were to not be bothered asking about but being who she was that bit was ignored. She could deal with a reprimand for being nosy, having someone who she was on a mission with keeping secrets _about_ said mission was not something she tolerated after Orochimaru abandoned her to suffer at Konohas hands when he went traitor.

"They'll be here, don't worry about that." Naruto cupped his hands and, with the aid of a sound amplifying jutsu, let out a perfect mimic of a murder of crows cawing as they took flight at dusk. He ignored the odd look and counted down mentally til the expletives pierced the air making him smirk slightly.

"About fucking time shit head!" a readheaded girl wearing a beanie said as the air shimmered dropping a genjutsu that had hidden her and a second young woman from sight. "We began to doubt the expired condom you call a Hokage would send you out here!"

"Now now Tayuya" the second young woman began with a chiding tone "is that really a way to greet Naruto-kun after all he has done for us?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes as the two girls got into a mini arguement about manners and how a lady should or should not act like. "Tayuya, Gurren- shut up" he said rubbing his temples. He hadn't had his morning blood yet and their bickering made them both a tempting snack to bite on to sate his morning thirst if to just quiet the.. Dropping from the tree he made a motion for Anko to follow him. "So tell us everything."

Tayuya scowled and flipped Naruto the bird for telling her to shut up. "Gay Lord left four days ago. A lot of the labs are under secutirty seal schemes so we don't know who or what is inside the majority of them. Failed experiment corpses were reduced fo ashes before they left. Some of the successes were sedated and put into a sort of frozen sleep. There is one particular success that you might find mighty intriguing though shit head" the redhead said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Anko looked between the two girls and Naruto before chuckling to herself. "Oh I like her" she said pointing to the one Naruto and the other he had called Gurren had said was named Tayuya. It was particularly hard to find a girl who spoke her mind freely and in the most direct manner possible without internally checking themselves as their male dominated society taught from the moment it was first understandable. By no means was she about jump out of her clothes to fuck the redhead senseless but she had to say that being as crass as herself and blunt as a boken was hard to find in kunoichi below at least seasoned chunin.

Tayuya scoffed at that and shot the purple haired kunoichi a hard look. "Well diddle your own twat by yourself raspberry. I ain't a dyke and even if I was I doubt I'd spare a second look at a butch like you" she said grinning mean spiritedly. She saw the womans hackles raise making her smirk sligbtly. "Awe, did I hurt your widdle feelings?" she asked with mock concern.

"ENOUGH! Tear each others throats out a different time" Naruto said glaring harshly between Anko and Tayuya. "What are we looking at as far as security goes? I highly doubt Orochimaru would leave a successful experiment alone unprotected even if it was put on ice."

"Couple of his jounin level ninja from his Sound Village. They have some sort of experimental curse mark that looks like a mix of Tayuyas mark and the one on the Kaguya boy he uses as his chief enforcer possesses" Gurren answered. "Those are the biggest threats anyway. Theres a healthy splatter of chunin level Sound ninja here too but they are unmarked so they should be easy pickings."

Anko tensed hearing not only was the redhead marked but there were other ninja in the base marked with a curse seal. "How can we trust her not t-".

"Classified information on the methods of removal that you would need the Hokage to grant you permission to be read in on but I removed Tayuyas Curse Seal of Heaven. The 'seal' on her neck is a chakra applied tattoo to keep suspicion off" Naruto said. "I can't say more without killing you on the spot and making this mission a hundred times more tedious for me." 'Fucking drama queen' and 'whiner' made him glare at Tayuya and Gurren. "I can tell the Hokage you two no longer want the deal if thats what this comes down too" he threatened.

"We were talking about her Dracula. Who is she anyway and will she be of any help?" Gurren asked rolling her eyes at the redhead.

"Anko Mitarashi, second in charge of Konohas ANBU T&I. She'll be of more than just help considering she has a bigger bone to pick with Orochimaru than both of you combined" Naruto said ignoring the Dracula barb. "Lets get going than. I want to be out of here by sun down. Oh and as much as it bothers me, we need to get all the experiment survivors who can travel to come with us or into a long term medical transport sealing scroll if they're in relative fine condition but put on ice. Something I don't have on me."

"You're going soft blood sucker. I thought for sure you'd drain all the experiments left behind dry and be done with it" Tayuya said with a smirk.

"Not my choice, Sandaimes orders. He wants to talk any and all sources about what Orochimaru has been up to so we have better idea about his current capabilitiess since the info we got now is dated and may be inaccurate" Naruto said with a withering look. "If it was up to ke and this was a solo mission I _would_ drain the successful experiments left behind dry, break through what I had to gain lab access to steal the notes & research before blowing the place sky high as I drag you two back with me since we have a deal. And I guess you have one Sandaime too."

Anko palmed her face getting more confused and annoyed by the moment. Ok, these two girls were the local agents who were apparently either once active cogs in the machine of Orochimarus works who turned coat on him or they were local ninja got in to provide intel. The chances of the second happening were healthy but doubtcul given her former senseis paranoia about outsiders observing or being part of his work. "Great great, everyone knows me now who the hell are you two?" she asked pointing to the pair of girls. "What makes you two so special my traitor of a sensei would want you two around?"

Tayuya and Gurren shot Naruto asking if she was seriously out of the look. The raised eyebrow back in response was all the paur needed making Tayuya curse. "Our abilities moron. In his search for immor-fucking-tality hes been trying to make every reputable and formidables skill he can find synch into one host body. My ability with genjutsu, though nowhere near as lethal the Yakumo clans, is pretty deadly in combination with Ogre summons; something he hasn't been able to be accepted by his current host so I'm kept a watch a bloodline he can't get to work either with any host so far, not even with his little boytoy Kabutos help" the redhead said. "Tbe only here who has been able t-"

Ankos eyes went incredibly sharp as she grabbed Tayuya by the shoulders when she mentioned Kabutos name. "You said Kabuto, his last name wouldn't happen to be Yakushi & a medical ninja would he? Silver hair, wears glasses, annoyingly chipper shit whose false sense of seeing on the bright side makes you want to punch his teeth down his throat" she asked. They had long suspected a spy in their ranks and if Kabuto, thougb on file as a leaf genin and trainee medic despite nearly eight straight chunin exam losses where he wasn't promoted in any, _was_ a spy it would make so much sense. No one pays attention to the medic or genin so they could go about their business and let something slip they shouldn't.

"Yeah that would be the jackass himself. Though the Kabuto we know is Orochimarus right hand man, more than competent in holding his own with a chakra scapel to attack & kill as he is using it to work on the poor sods who wind up having blood or body parts disected. How do you-"

"Not important at the moment. You mentioned something particularly interesting we'll find down" Naruto said pointing for Gurren and Tayuya to lead fhem to the base entrance.

"How about a Senju girl roughly fourteen years capable of using the Wood Release of the First Holage?" Gurren asked stomping her foot on a rather ordinary looking flat rock. For a minute nothing happened til a stairway carved itsf into the earth. "After you two" she said making a motion of her hand.

Naruto and Ankos eyes met at the mention of the Senju girl. The only Senju out there known publically was Tsunade and she couldn't use her grandfathers famed .bloodline. So what did that mean about this girl? Was she an unknown? Was she Tsunades child? _If_ she was Tsunades child why did the drunk gambling addicted seem to not care about het daughters well being? Or had the girl been abducted as an infant and something done to Tsunade to make her forget ever being pregnant & having a kid so she truly believed she was the last Senju heir? "Tells us about her" Naruto said as he followed behind Anko, his hands resting on the small of his back under his coat. The quatters were too tight for Belial so he'd have to rely on his wakizashi and taijutsu skills.

"Blonde hair with green highlights, natural highlights as far as everyone knows. Silver eyes. Extremely violent and shorter fuse than a midget being told he can't get on the cup at the carnival" Tayuya said pressing her hand on a seal to fill the earthen stairway back in as torches in the hallway lit up on their. "Oh and she has a big problem with men. She likes to test new poisnous substances on them after doses her body with them to the point of immunity making her Wood Release more dangerous. No one knows what her name is, not even herself, since Gay Lord and Doctore Frankenstein only refer to her as Experiment 626. Everyone else around here refers to her as Poison Ivy."


End file.
